Эпизод 232
Голос Пламени — 231-й эпизод аниме Fairy Tail. Вышел в эфир 9 мая 2015. Решив спасти деревню, Грей использует свою Ледяную Машину, чтобы растопить лед, однако он находит, что Вечный огонь почти исчез после этого. Нацу, который находится в разгар битвы, направляет свое пламя, чтобы воскресить Вечный огонь, побеждая монстра Циклопа в процессе. Вечный Огонь, раскрытый как Пламя Атланта, затем продолжает таять лед в деревне, спасая его. Содержание Персонажи в порядке Появления Битвы и События *Нацу Драгнил vs. Монстр Циклоп (начало и конец) *Эрза Скарлет vs. Минерва Орланд: Реванш (конец) Использованная Магия, Заклинания и Способности Магия * ** ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Ēra}} Заклинания * * Луч из Глаза * * * * * Способности *Полёт *Рукопашный Бой *Глазной луч Доспехи * Различие Манги и Аниме *The following scenes appear only in the anime: **Happy and Carla cheering for Natsu. **The flashback of Gray using Ice-Make to electrocute Doriate. **Flare's reaction to Gray's solution of melting the Eternal Flame. **Added scenes of everyone running from Cyclops' Laser Beam. **E.N.D.'s initials on the screen while Atlas Flame is explaining Natsu about the Demon. **A brief scene of Gray wondering about the mysterious Devil Slayer. *In the anime, Natsu kicks the Cyclops Monster with his right foot, whereas in the manga he attacks with his left foot. *Unlike in the manga, where Gray is immediately seen running towards the Eternal Flame, in the anime Gray briefly stops and then starts running again. *In the manga, while Gray is explaining the weirdness of the Sun Village's ice, it all appears in one scene, whereas in the anime multiple scenes change while Gray is explaining. *The anime added a few more lines for Gray while he is melting the Eternal Flame. *The position of showing the restored Eternal Flame differs between the two media: **In the manga, the Eternal Flame is seen from the perspective of the surrounding forest. **In the anime, the Eternal Flame is seen from the perspective of the Sun Village itself. *In the anime, Natsu tells Happy to carry him up to see the Eternal Flame, while in the manga Natsu is already seen being carried by Happy. *For unknown reasons, characters tend to appear on the opposite side of the screen in the anime than they do in the manga, most notably Natsu and Happy, who are seen on the right side of the Eternal Flame in the anime, whereas in the manga they appear on the left side. *Unlike in the manga, Wendy is surrounded by Magic aura while performing her Milky Way in the anime. *Flare's reaction to Atlas Flame's reply on her request differs between the anime and the manga. *The process of melting the Sun Village is different in the anime, as some sort of heat wave melts the village immediately in its path, unlike in the manga, where the whole village melts almost immediately. *The Tartaros' messenger's appearance differs between the media: **In the manga, the messenger looks like a lizard-like creature, with him wearing an attire of some sort. **In the anime, the messenger is a simple Tartaros henchmen. Навигация en:Episode 232 Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод